


good at hiding it

by Cmt



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lesbian, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Sad, Veronica lodge is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmt/pseuds/Cmt
Summary: Betty Cooper is good at hiding her emotions, putting up a wall.Veronica is there to help pick up the pieces after that wall comes crashing down.Warning, this contains dark themes throughout!READ THE TAGS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is an old(ish) story that I started on wattpad but after re reading it I realised how many mistakes I made and how many things i want to change, so here it is!
> 
> Warning, this contains dark themes throughout! READ THE TAGS.
> 
> apologises for the cringe in advance :)

Betty was had always been good at hiding what she was feeling, instead she'd bite her tongue until it bleed and curl her nails up into her palms until she felt the skin brake.

With exceptions to this of course, like the whole Archie situation. Where she spent years being head over heels for a boy who would just never feel the same. It still mortified her to this day. She can't believe how much time she had spent pinning over her friend just to realize, maybe she'd never actually loved him. Sure she thought he was attractive, and as a child she had seen him as perfect husband material.   
The jock and the straight A student, the cheerleader and the boy who plays guitar, two childhood best friends, they seemed to be a beautiful cliché no matter how you twisted it. But the more Betty thought about it, the more it seemed like just that, a beautiful cliché, an idea she had made up in her head. 

Eventually it dawned on her that she wasn't actually in love with Archie, she was in love with the story book idea of love that she had made up in her head, and it just happened that Archie was the prince charming.

After that night she showed her emotions less and less.

Even when her parents would fight and scream and argue until her dad would leave and her mother would cry, and Betty would be up the rest of the night comforting her mom and apologizing to angry neighbours who threated to put in a noise complaint if this didn't stop.

Even when her sister left her by herself at home, to handle the weight of the broken family all on her own. Whilst Polly ran away to some farm god knows where, doing god knows what. Living with her twins in secret.

Even when Cheryl would rip into her during cheer practise, making comments about her weight, or her sister, or her inability to stay focused. Making sure that Betty was never happy for more than 10 minutes whenever the red head was around.

Even when she realized she was falling in love with her best friend, Veronica. To be fair, there wasn't really anyone she could tell about that.   
Jughead was to wrapped up in his book or investigating one of Riverdale's many unsolved crimes. She didn't want to tell Archie, it would be so unfair on him, he and Veronica had a thing and she would NEVER do anything that could hurt Archie.  
Telling Veronica wasn't even an option, she'd definitely freak out and probably never talk to her again and Betty couldn't risk that, not in a million years.

Betty especially made sure to keep it to herself when she started to break. When her palms were decorated in half moons, and the skin under her eyes was turning a funny shade of violet. When her ribs were starting to show through her skin because she just didn't care enough to eat anymore.   
Through all this she kept a smile on her face, talking to her friends with glassy eyes as she laughs at the fact that Pop Tate had actually called Jughead to make sure he was okay because he didn't see him at the diner the night before.

She continued to pass every test at school and hold her family together like the glue she had learned she had to become.  
She continued to listen to Veronica gush about the hot boys at Riverdale high and prayed silently that at one point she'd just stop talking. But Betty would never ask her too, instead she'd smile and nod along, offering to help set them up on a date.

Betty thought she hid it well but eventually it started to show through, and Veronica was the one to notice.

Veronica could see the way that Betty's ribs stuck out when they were getting ready for cheer or how Betty would never talk about her family anymore, dropping the subject as soon as it appeared.  
Veronica noticed the way that Betty slept at the opposite side of the bed whenever she stayed at Veronica's, unlike before when she used to curl up into Veronica like a puppy. She noticed the way that Betty's smile never reached her eyes anymore, when she laughs at a joke that Archie made or when Veronica would complement her hair or clothes, her smile was small or barley there at all.

So she decided to talk to her, she picked up her phone and dialled Betty's number. It rang for a little while before going to voicemail, so she tried again. Same result.

It was unlike Betty to not answer her phone, especially when it was Veronica calling.  
So she started calling around to see if Betty was with anyone. She tried Archie, Jughead, Josie, even Cheryl but no one had seen her.   
Veronica really started to panic.  
She decided to call betty one last time, it was late and it was really unlike Betty to be out past 10:45pm.  
When she didn't receive an answer, veronica stood to put her shoes on. Terrified that something had happened to her girl.  
Just as she was slipping on her second sneaker, she heard Smithers knock at the door.  
"Miss Lodge, you have a visitor." He spoke quietly and his voice was laced with worry, Veronica knew instantly who it was.

"Send her in Smithers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that this was a wattpad fanfiction, I am fixing it the best I can.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter <3

"Send her in Smithers"

Slowly her bedroom door creaked open and quietly Betty made her way in. Her clothes and hair were drenched and her face was, to put it nicely, a mess. Her face was blotchy and red, and her eyes were bloodshot. 

She looked broken.

Veronica was speechless, the only thing she could muster was a quiet and hurt filled "Oh Betts."

Veronica caught Betty in a hug as she began to cry again. Betty apologized over and over again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go V."

"Hey it's okay, I'm glad you came."

They could have stayed like that all night,  if it were for that fact that Betty's clothes were completely drenched, and Veronica was worried that she'd get the flu.

Wearily Veronica pulled away, "Lets get you some clean clothes, okay?"

Betty nodded and smiled weakly, "Thanks Veronica."

Veronica picked out some clothes from the closet,  a pair of shorts and one of the oversized tee-shirt veronica used to sleep in. She handed them over to blonde girl who was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

"Here, the shorts shouldn't be too short, and the tee-shirt should be fine too." Afterwards, Veronica turned away and busied herself tidying her vanity to allow Betty privacy to get ready. She turned back around when Betty cleared her throat.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Veronica asked softly, and Betty sighed, an extremely exhausted sigh  
"I don't even know where to begin"

For the next 2 hours Betty talked and talked and cried to Veronica about everything that was going on. Well almost everything. Veronica comforted her and reassured her throughout it all. Nodding along and holding her hand, letting Betty know she was there.   
Afterwards the two girls lay down in Veronicas bed, Betty text her mom to let her know what was happening and that she was safe, her mother wasn't pleased at all but it was already 1:45am and there wasn't much she could have done at this point. 

It was silent and tension sat heavy in the air, keeping both girls awake and uneasy. They bed shook slightly as Betty turned on her side to face Veronica.  
"Ronnie?" Her voice was barely audible that Veronica was sure that she never actually heard it. "Are you asleep?"

"Still awake," Veronica turned so that she was laying on her side too, facing Betty, "You okay?"

Betty went quiet again, "There's something I didn't tell you earlier V. And I feel like I don't say it now, its going to just keep eating at me"

"You can tell me anything, B."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, feed back is always appreciated <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still reading? I'm impressed :)
> 
> Fluff ahead 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

It took her a while to get the words out, a long while.

"Lately, I've been realising something. Something about myself."

Veronica stayed quiet, Betty decided to carry on.

"I think...I think I might like girls."

"So you're saying...?"

"I don't know. I've never really had to think about it before, I always thought that I'd grow up and marry a boy, someone like Archie, and we'd have kids together and be happy but now, now I'm feelings things I've never felt before and it's scary V, it's so scary."

Betty was sat upright now, her hands curling up into fists as her nails dangerously close from drawing blood from her hands.

"Hey," Veronica said sitting up beside her, "Listen to me."  
Hesitantly, Betty lifted head to look at Veronica but dropped it again as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

"Everything's going to be okay, just look at me, betts."

Veronica manoeuvred herself so that she was sitting in front of Betty. Slowly she reached for Betty's hands, and uncurled her fists. Veronica didn't let go of her hands after that, she held onto them as Betty talked, occasionally brushing the pad of her thumb over the blonde's knuckles.

 "How can you say that, Veronica? How do you know that everything is going to be fine?" A sob sounded for Bettys lips as she panicked, "Just imagine what my mom would say."

Veronica smiled gently, preparing herself to tell Betty something that she should have when they first met,

"What if I told you that, I have been in your place before."  
"You mean you're...?"

"Bisexual."

Betty sniffed, as the tears flowing from her eyes started to slowly halt, she seemed more engaged with what Veronica was saying now.  
"When did you figure it out?"

Veronica thought for a moment, this is something she'd always known. Veronica was one of they people who never really felt the need to label herself. Growing up in new York there had always been such a diversity of people, it was normal to her. She never really thought it weird that she liked guys and girls, even at a young age. It wasn't until 14 that she even learned the word bisexual.

"A while ago, about the age of 14."

Betty sighed and looked down at their hands. Veronica was mindlessly drawing patterns onto the back of her hands, in attempt to comfort her. It was working.

"And as for your mom, Betty," Veronica added when the blonde didn't say anything, "Despite the fact that she isn't really the best at showing it, she loves you. She'll get over it."

As awkward and uncomfortable this conversation should have been, it wasn't. Of course there was an uncertainty hovering over the pair but it wasn't tense.   
Betty focused back on their hands, and couldn't imagine what it would be like if Veronica wasn't there in front of her, keeping her sane.  
From the moment Veronica had arrived in Riverdale she had been Betty's rock, they had been through so much so fast but Veronica always made sure Betty wasn't falling behind.   
She was always there to comfort Betty, whither it be holding her hands, or giving her a hug, or playing with her hair to help her sleep. Veronica was always touching Betty in some way, and Betty couldn't imagine a life without having felt Veronica touch.  
It was then Betty fully realised what was happening, and it hit her like a ton of bricks.   
She truly was falling for the small, raven haired girl she'd grown to call her best friend.

"Earth to Betty?"

"Huh?"

Veronica chuckled, "I asked if you were alright."

Betty nodded and looked towards their hands again, she felt her face heat up. Why was she suddenly feeling so shy?

Apparently her nod wasn't convincing enough for Veronica, as she felt Veronicas hand slip out of her own and slowly rest itself on her cheek.

Betty looked into Veronicas eyes, for the first time that night and she couldn't stop whatever it was that happened next.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."  
   
Silence.

Silence.

"Veronica, I.."

Betty words were cut short, when Veronica finally gave in and kissed her.  
The kiss was short and sweet and Betty didn't really get a chance to kiss back before Veronica pulled away.  
"Betty I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav..."  
This time it was Veronica who was stopped short as Betty pressed her lips back on Veronicas.

Slowly Betty moved her hands from her lap to the back of Veronicas neck, pulling her closer.   
Veronica moved of her hands to Betty's hair, which was sitting over her shoulders, lose from her usual ponytail. The other stayed on her cheek, her thumb resting under her chin.

Gradually, Veronica uncrossed her legs and budged for that she was sitting on top of Betty's thighs. Neither of them breaking apart.  
They kissed for what seemed like both, forever and barely anytime at all.  
It was bliss, for both girls.  
But their bliss was short lived as Betty's phone started vibrating on the night stand beside Veronicas bed. They didn't want to pull away, but Betty knew better. She knew it would be her mom. Reluctantly, Betty pulled away.

"That's probably my mom." Betty whispered the words against Veronicas mouth

"Right." Veronica whispered back as she began to back off of Betty's legs.

Betty picked up her phone as Veronica settled back under the covers on her dedicated side of the bed, listening to her blonde friend -if that's what they were- argue with her mother about sleeping arrangements. She heard her name mentioned a couple of times, not surprising as the entire town of Riverdale knew what Alice Cooper thought of the Lodges.

Eventually Betty ended the phone call and crawled back into bed.

"Everything okay B?" Veronica was trying her best to act like they hadn't just spent the last 10 minuets making out but inside her head she was screaming; she had kissed Betty Cooper, the girl she had craved since first arriving in Riverdale.

"It is now."  Betty lay on her side facing Veronica, hesitantly placing an arm lazily over Veronicas middle.

Veronica responded by turning her entire body into Betty's, resting her head just under the taller girls chin, breathing in the permanent sent of vanilla that Betty seemed to have.  
And for the first time in a long time, Betty fell asleep with some hope for the day that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to read the tags and stay safe, ily <3
> 
> Enjoy the chapter

It was Veronica that woke first, they were still laying in pretty much the same position as they were when they fell asleep.

Veronicas face broke out in a grin, the memories of last night coming back.   
Veronica shifted her head so that she was face to face with Betty.

She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. She thought Betty was breath taking all the time but when she was sleeping she looked so peaceful, like an angel.

Betty Cooper was Veronica Lodges angel.

"Stop staring, its creepy." Betty was smiling over at her, her eyes still closed.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring." 

"You're weird." Betty laughed and sat up, she rubbed her eyes before reaching for her phone.

Her notifications were empty, and the clock read 11:30.

"We should probably get ready soon, its almost noon."

Veronica pouted, "I'm not ready to face the day."

"I told my mom I'd be home by 13:00, I need to get dressed." Betty began to push the cover off of her legs before standing up and heading over to veronicas vanity mirror, crouching down to look. She had a little make up smudged under her eyes from the night before, and her eyes looked tired and heavy.

"Or..." Veronica purred as she stood up. "You could come back to bed and Smithers could wash your clothes for you. That way you'd have clean clothes to go home with, and you wouldn't have to wear mine."

Veronica looked Betty up and down before talking again,

"Though my shorts do look great on you."   
Veronica was preoccupied with how upset Betty was that she'd completely missed how incredibly short her shorts we on Betty and how great they made her long legs look.  
Betty seemed to be thinking, she stood up straight away from the vanity, but hadn't yet turned to face her small friend.  
Veronica took a step closer and -against her better judgement- wrapped her arms around Betty's waist.

Without thinking Betty felt her self leaning into the embrace, watching their arms fit together in the vanity mirror in front of them.

"Okay, but I'll have to call my Mom."

Veronica practically squealed with happiness, "Yes! Okay I'll go give your laundry to Smithers. You get comfy."  
Betty giggled as she climbed back into bed, just was she was about to lay down. Her stomach began to rumble, loudly.

"I'll bring breakfast too" Veronica winked as she walked out the door, leaving Betty alone to call her Mother.  

Alice wasn't happy that Betty was hanging out with Veronica in the first place, but as the two grew closer there was nothing she could do to keep them apart. And although Alice would never admit it, she was kind of glad that Veronica could be there for Betty in all the ways that a mother couldn't be. Even if she was a Lodge.

Slowly the bedroom door creaked open again and Veronica walked in holding a tray, with toast and jam, orange juice and some strawberries.

"That looks amazing." Betty shifted so that Veronica could sit beside her on the bed, Veronica placed the tray in front of them on bed and picked up the remote.  
"Netflix?"

"Veronica Lodge, are you asking me to Netflix and chill?"

Veronica snorted but put Netflix on anyway, they ended up watching 2 hours worth of Friends before Betty drifted slowly back to sleep with Veronica gently stroking her hair.

"Mija?"

Veronica drew her attention away from the TV and towards her mothers whispered voice coming from the door frame.

"Is she okay?"

Veronica sighed and shrugged, "She was a mess last night mom, a total mess." 

The pair looked towards where Betty slept soundly, only moving to cuddle closer to Veronica.

"Mom," Veronica lowered her voice, "What if I'm not there to pick her up next time? I mean, I was barely there for her this time. I don't want to lose her."

Hermione tilted her head and smiled softly at her daughter, "I'm sure as long as your here, she'll be okay."

Veronica smiled at her mom as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

"Betts, lovely, its time to wake up." 

It had only been about 20 minutes since Veronicas short conversation with her mother, but she knew if she didn't wake Betty now, they'd both have to deal with the wrath of Alice Cooper.

"Mmm," Betty groaned as she sat up, "What time is it?" 

"About 2:30"

Betty practically sprang out of bed, "My Moms gonna kill me."

Veronica handed her the clothes that she had Smithers wash.

"It'll be fine Betts, I'll get Smithers to drive you home."

Betty headed back over to the Veronica's vanity, looking in the mirror before grabbing a brush and attempting to brush it. However, the feelings from last night catching up with her as she realised that she didn't even have the strength to brush her own hair.

She sighed and dropped down into the chair her hands and the brush landing in her lap, staring at herself in the mirror in defeat.

"You need a hand?" Veronicas soft voice was music to Betty's ears, in this moment especially.

Betty didn't even really respond she just shot Veronica a thankful smile as Veronica picked up the brush from Bettys lap, and stood behind the chair as she slowly began to brush the tangles out of Betty's hair, cursing the rain from last night as it got caught in the matts.

Betty watched them in the mirror as Veronica continued to brush out her hair, smiling at her every time Veronica would pull to hard and apologize. As betty watched them in the mirror, she noticed details of her face that she hadn't noticed recently; her eyes had dark circles growing underneath them, her lips were dry and cracked and her skin was paler than usual.

"Do you want you hair in a pony tail?" Veronica asked, still playing with the blondes hair.

"Maybe just a low ponytail?"

Veronica nodded and continued, whilst Betty watched her as she did, fascinated.  
Every so often Veronicas lips would catch between teeth as she tried to smooth out bumps in Bettys hair. Veronicas untouched hair sat perfectly without having to be brush. The natural colour of Veronicas lips complemented her tanned skin perfectly. Veronicas eyes were soft and caring, especially whenever they meet Betty's in the mirror. 

"Now who's staring?" Veronica flirted and winked playfully towards Betty in the mirror. Betty blushed but didn't look away from where the smaller girl was situated in front of the mirror.

"All done." 

Betty smiled, "Thanks V, for everything."

Veronica stood in front of Betty, and placed a hand on her cheek, "Anytime Betts, you know that."

Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her.

Betty wanted to listen to her head, she wanted to just lean down and close the gap between the two, she'd give anything to kiss Veronica again.

But she just couldn't.

"I should probably head home. Before my mom calls a search party."

"Right I'll go get Smithers."

Veronica walled Betty to her front door where they hugged, Betty holding on for as long as she could, knowing that the second she leaves Veronica everything is going to go bad again. Veronica let go first, but only for a second before grabbing her hands.

"Remember, if you need me at anytime. Call me, okay?"

"I will, thanks Veronica."

Veronica gave Betty one last smile and squeezed her hands lightly, before heading back down to where Smithers was waiting in the car.

Betty waited until the car drove away until she opened her front door.  
"Elizabeth Cooper." Betty flinched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave some feedback in the comments, validate me :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter <3

"Yeah?" She called back cautiously as she slipped her shoes of next to the door,

"Come here, please."

Betty took a deep breath as she walked towards the kitchen, where her mother sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee sitting in front of her.

"Would you mind explaining why you decided on a spontaneous sleep over with Hermione Lodges daughter?"

"I went out a walk," Betty answered carefully, "And then she invited me over for a sleepover."  
It wasn't true, and Betty knew that that her mother could tell but instead of blowing up like betty expected, she simply nodded.

"In future, do not disappear without telling me where you are going and no more breaking curfew or surprise sleep overs." Alice answered sternly and Betty nodded.

"Okay."

Alice dismissed her, waving her hand in the general direction of the stairs and Betty walked away.

Betty dropped down on her bed, sighing.  Despite having the best sleep she had had in weeks, Betty felt exhausted. Last night had been a mess, and that was putting it lightly. She had shown up at Veronica's house unexpected in the middle of the night, just to break down in front of her.

But veronica didn't seem to mind. When she had listened to Betty sob her heart out last night, passing all of her issues on to her, she had happily helped. Even after Betty had came out to her in a confused babble of words, she was so patient. And then Betty had stupidly confessed her love for her, she didn't kick her out, or yell she just...kissed her.

Oh god, she kissed  her.

Betty shot up from the space on her bed where she lay and reached for her phone. Pressing Veronica's contact without a second thought, guilt eating away at her as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Veronica's soft voice came though the speaker and suddenly Betty had no idea what to say to her.

"Hey, V"

"Betts!" Veronica's voice perked up, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Betty answered, it wasn't a complete lie. Last night had made her feel a little better, lighter at least.

"Good, I'm glad." 

"Yeah," 

The line went quiet and Betty cursed herself for not thinking ahead of what to say to her.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No," Betty said quietly, "I just wanted to hear your voice." Betty mentally face palmed and screwed her face up at her choice of words, could she be anymore cliché?

"I'm glad you did, I was beginning to miss you," 

 

Betty couldn't help but smile, she wasn't sure where her and Veronica stood but she couldn't help the small   
part of her that got excited at the idea of Veronica possibly feeling the same.

"How bad was the lecture?" Veronica asked before Betty could embarrass herself anymore.

"Huh?" 

"From your mom, how mad was she?"

"Oh," Betty replied, "She  actually wasn't."

"Wow," Is all Veronica said from the other line.

"Yeah," The conversation died down again and Betty wondered just how much longer she could drag the conversation out.

"So Betty, about last night..."

Ah, this was the reason Betty called in the first place.

"Yeah?" Betty replied quietly, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"I think we should talk about it,"

Betty tried to decipher Veronica's tone of voice, but she couldn't.  
"Okay?" 

"But not over the phone," Veronica added,  "I was thinking Pop's tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah?" There was a pause, "Unless you had other plans then we can totally rearrange?"

"No!" Betty answers, maybe a little bit eager, "No, tonight's fine. Uhm what time?"

"I was thinking around 6?"

"Perfect," Betty bit her lip trying to stop the smile from spreading further across her face.

"Okay, see you then Betts."

"See you, V"

Then the call was over.

Betty held the phone to her chest for a second, giving her self a minute to smile. 

Then the loud bang from down stairs pulled her out of her thoughts.

"She's my daughter too, Hal!"

Immediately, Betty got to her feet and was rushing down stairs.

"Polly is safer at the farm than here, Alice!"

"How do you know that?"

"She was miserable here! With your constant prying!"

"Dad!" Betty snapped and both her parents heads snapped round to her.

"Betty, go back to your room." Her dad's voice was stern ,

"Not until I know what's happening here."

"Betty, go to your ro-"

"Your father," Alice interrupted Hal, "Thinks that Polly shouldn't come home!"

Bettys heart leaps, "Polly's coming home?"

"No," Hal interrupts angrily, "But your mother wants her too."

"She should be with her family, Hal."

"She's a grown woman Alice, she can do whatever she wants."

"What does Polly want?" Betty interjects

"She wants to stay at the farm, she says its best for her twins."

Bettys feels her stomach drop, of course she didn't want to come back to this.  
"The let her be," She adds quietly, "If that's what she wants then so be it."

"Elizabeth!" Her mother exclaims shocked, probably at the fact that Betty is picking her fathers side for once.

"I'm just saying if she's happy, why bother messing that up."

"Thank you, Betty."

Betty shrugs and her mother scoffs then begins to tear up.

"Oh, mom don't cry." Betty says feeling guilty for saying anything at all.

"No Betty, this is what she does. She doesn't get her way and then she turns on the water works!"

"Maybe if you weren't such an asshole and just listened to me!"

Then they were screaming again, and Betty sighed before shaking her head and turning back towards the stairs. She would have to deal with this later.

When she got back to her bedroom, she shut the door.  
She picked up her phone to text Veronica,

'hey, have to raincheck, sorry V x'

As soon she sent it, she felt bad. But she knew she couldn't leave until her dad did. 

'everything okay? xox'

Betty debated lying but there was no point after last night, she had practically bared her soul to the poor girl.

'family drama, no big deal x'

Betty felt really disappointed that tonight wasn't going to happen. Despite the fact that it could have just been Veronica telling Betty that she didn't want to speak to her again, she was excited to see Veronica again. The girl kept her anchored at times like this.

Bettys phone lit up again and she stared at it with confusion.

'see you soon, B xox'

Just as Betty was about to text back and ask her what she meant, her phone began to ring and veronicas name popped up.

"Veronica?" She answered confused

"Is it strawberry or vanilla milkshakes you prefer? Because I know you drink both."

"What do you mean V?  I cant come, remember?"

"Yes but if Betty can't come to the diner, than I shall bring the diner to Betty," Veronica replied with a giggle.

"Veronica, I don't think my moms in the mood for company." Betty listens to the faint shouts that are still erupting from the living room.

"Good thing I'm not coming to see your mom then,"

Betty sighed, trying to think of another way to stop Veronica from coming over. As much as she appreciated the raven haired girls attempt, she didn't want her to see her family like this.

"Try as you might Betty Cooper, but I will see you tonight,"

Betty smiled a little at Veronica's comment.  
"Vanilla," Betty says and she can practically hear the smile on Veronicas face.

"That's a girl, see you soon Betts."

"Bye,"

The call ended again, leaving betty slightly bewildered and surprised.   
It was when she stood up that she realised that she hadn't showered since leaving Veronicas and she definitely needed it.

After debating in her head about whether she had time, she jumped in the shower, promising herself that she'd be quick.  
After actually getting in the shower though, she didn't want to leave. The warm water relaxed her muscles, and washed away the bad feeling that always came when her parents fought. 

She ran her hand through her hair and remember they way it felt when Veronica had brushed it for her this morning. She let her thoughts drift to Veronica as she ran the shampoo through her blonde strands. 

Thinking what it would be like if Veronica was here right now, in the shower with her. How good it would feel to have Veronica standing in front of her, running her hands through the girls black hair, which contrasted so great against Betty's pale skin, as she slid her hands down the girls shoulders, letting her   
hand fall just a little... 

No, no. She shook her head and took a deep breathe, turning and switching the water of the shower to cold as she finished up her shower.

When Betty stepped out the shower, dressed in nothing but a white towel that was lazily wrapped round her, the last thing she was expecting to see was Veronica sitting at the end of her bed.

"There you are!"

"How...How did you get in?" Betty asked, self consciously readjusting the towel.

"Your mom let me in," Veronica's tone is just as surprised at Betty's face looks.

"She did?" 

"Yeah," Veronica answers, "It was weird."

"Yeah, that is weird." Betty says walking over to her drawers  and trying to pick out something without seeming too awkward.

"Your dad left by the way." Veronica stood from where she was sat on Betty's bed and went to stand next to her.

Betty just nodded in reply and pushed her drawer closed, 

"I'm going to change, um make your self comfy."

Betty disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Veronica alone in her bedroom. Veronica took the opportunity to snoop. It wasn't often she was allowed in Betty's bedroom, Alice normally kept her at the front door. She picked up a photo of Polly and Betty that sat on her bedside table, they were younger, maybe 15? They both looked so happy and carefree. Next to that, sat a photo of Betty and Veronica, it was from the schools winter formal, technically they had went with Archie and Trev as their dates but the girls ditched them half way through to dance. 

"That was a good night," Betty says as she walks out of the bathroom, her hair still wet and dripping down her bare shoulders that weren't covered by her pink tank top. Veronica basically had to pry her eyes away.

"Yeah, it was." Veronica agreed, as she sat back down onto her bed.

"Is that mine?" Betty asked, pointing to the vanilla milkshake that sat next to a chocolate one on her dresser. 

"Yeah," Veronica said passing it too her, "I got you these too." She passed Betty a cheese burger and fries.

"Thank you, V"

Veronica smiled, "Don't mention it," 

The room falling into silence, neither wanting to be the one to bring up the real reason Veronica had even wanted to met in the first place.

"Eat up," Veronica says smiling, "It's probably already cold."  
Betty smiles and sits down on the bed next to veronica, taking a sip out of her milkshake and trying her best to pretend that she doesn't fell Veroncia's eyes on her as she takes a bite of her burger. She watches   
as Veronica smiles to herself as she takes a bite of her own burger.

"So," Veronica starts, swallowing her bite of food, "last night,"

Betty's stomach fills with dreed and suddenly she didn't feel hungry anymore.  
"Yeah?" Betty asked caustiously,

"Well, I know things were said and things...happened," Betty felt the blush creep up her neck at the memories, "And I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with everything that happened."

"What do you mean?"

"You were upset last night, and I know how emotions can sometimes cloud our judgement," Veronica seemed although she was trying to chose her words carefully, "And if you want to forget it happened, we totally can."

Betty's heart ached, even though she was expecting this, it still hurt.  
"If that's what you want, V."

"What?" She seemed genially confused, "No, I was asking if that's what you wanted."

"Oh, um not really..."

"Good!" Veronica said in a chirpy tone that shocked the hell out of Betty, "Because me either!"

Betty couldn't help but smile, it wasn't a declaration of love, but it was something. The dread in her stomach turned to butterflies as she looked up to see Veronica smiling over at her.

"What?" She asked, and Veronica giggled,

"Nothing, you're just cute when you blush."

Betty felt her cheeks heat up more, picking up one of her fries and tossing it in the other girls direction.  
"Shut up,"

Veronica stopped giggling, "Make me,"

The hint of mischief in Veronicas eyes gave away what she wanted Betty to do, but as much as Betty wanted to through herself at Veronica, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
Instead she placed her milkshake and food onto the ground, watching Veronica do the same.  
The second Veronica placed her milkshake on the table, Betty pounced. Not in the way Veronica had hoped for though, instead she was ruthlessly poking at Veronicas sides. trying to hold her placed as she giggled and tried to wiggle out of her grasp. In order to prevent this Betty flung her leg over Veronica's thighs, pinning her in place as she continued to tickle her.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Veronica yelled as Betty gave in and stopped tickling her.

Once she had though it left them in a very strange position, Veronica completely trapped under Betty and Betty's hands resting on Veronicas sides.  
They found themselves staring at each other for a minute, both breathing heavy, trying to get their breath back.   
Betty moved one of her hands away from Veronicas side to brush a stray dark hair out of the smaller girls face. Veronica leant into the touch and Betty hesitantly moved her hand to cup Veronica's cheek.

"Betty," Veronica said,  out of breath now for an entirely different reason,

"Hmm?" Betty responded still staring at the beauty that lay beneath her,

"Kiss me."

Betty smiled and leant down, testing the waters by pecking Veronicas lips once, as she pulled away Veronicas own hands flew around Betty's neck to keep her in place and Betty could have sworn she was dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, feedback is appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make out warning :)

Betty could have sworn she was dreaming.

Veronica slid her hands from Betty's neck slowly down her back until they reached the bottom, itching -but not yet daring- to travel further.  
Betty's hands were placed on the sides of Veronicas face, holding lightly as she explored the other  girls mouth with her tongue. Without thinking, she let one of her hands travel down over veronica's shoulders running over the curve of her chest. It wasn't until veronica let out a breathy sigh that Betty registered what she was doing. 

Betty pulled her hand away and pulled back, "Sorry."

Veronica lips curved up onto a lazy smile, "For what?"

"I don't know," Betty said honestly, "last night, this, everything."

"Stop." Veronica said, brushing away one of the damp strands that had fallen in front of her face, "You don't have to apologise for anything, especially not this."

"Still I fee-"

"Shh." 

Betty fell silent again as Veronica's lips covered her own.   
Veroncia's hand finally slipped down over the curve of her back, down to her ass. Betty's breath hitched as veronica squeezed soflty.

"Is this okay?" Veronica asked, as they pulled apart for breath.  
Betty nodded, not trusting her voice as she leaned in again. However veronica placed her finger on the other girls chin and smiled softly,  
"I need to hear you say it."

"I promise this is okay."

Betty mirrored the grin that spread on Veronica's face as she leant down and their lips reconnected.   
Betty pulled away again, only to move to her neck. She began peppering soft kisses down the column of Veronicas neck. Veronicas head pressing back into the pillows, trying to give Betty more access. 

"Betty..."

Betty hummed in response, as she sank her teeth gently into Veronica's neck before soothing the area with her tongue.

 

"Fuck, you're really good at that." Veronica tugged Betty's head back up to her lips, joining them together once again in a heated kiss.

Betty's hand travelled to the bottom of Veronicas shirt on its own accord. She barely even registered what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted to feel Veronicas skin against her own.  
Veronica lifted her back, allowing Betty to take off her shirt.  
Betty's heart sped up as she lifted the fabric up over Veronica's stomach. Unable to stop her self, she bent down to the freshly exposed skin and sucked a mark, one that mirrored the one that was sure to be appearing on the raven haired girls neck.

Veronica, shifted growing impatient, "Betts..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The two shot apart, Betty's heart jumped to her throat. Veronica's glance shifting between the door and Betty, a soft but scared look in her eyes.

The door swung open, and Betty's mom walked in.

"Betty, I think..." Alice took in the sight of the two girls, both of them flushed with swollen lips, an angry mark on Veronica's neck, paired with the guilty look on both their faces.   
"Veronica, you need to leave. Now."

"Mom.."

"I'll talk to you later!" She snapped, "Veronica, out."

Veronica slipped from the spot she was sat on,  fixing her shoes before turning to Betty, "I'll text you later."

"Don't bother!" Alice snapped, "She wont have her phone."

"Mrs Cooper Betty didn't-"

"Out!"

Veronica made her way out of the cooper house, stopping before the front door, listening for any noise coming from the top of the stairs but when she heard nothing. She sighed and slipped past the door.  
Betty's eyes were locked onto the bedroom door that Betty had just walked out of as she waited on her mom ripping into her.

"Never," Her mom started, "Will I catch you in bed with a lodge."

 

 

Veronica picked at her lunch, as her friends spoke about whatever it was that Jughead brought up.

"Ronnie, you okay?" Archie asked, drawing her attention back to the conversation.

"Yeah, its just," She Started and then decided against talking about it, she couldn't do that to betty, "Never mind." 

"Okay now you have to tell us!" Kevin pressed and  Jughead nudged him, signalling for him to cut it out.

"You can talk to us, Veronica. If you want to."

Veronica took a breath, "Do you guys ever worry about Betty? I mean, doesn't she seem different to you?" 

"Different how?" Archie asked and Veronica sighed, baffled to how everyone at the table was so close to Betty but no one had noticed. Were they blind?

"Like she's less...Betty. I mean she's missing school! When has Betty ever done that?"

They seemed to share a glance between each other, as if they knew something that she didn't.

"What?" She asked, "What am I missing?"

Kev opened his mouth to say something but Archie bet him to it,   
"Kev, don't."

"Don't what? What do you guys know that I don't?"

The bell rang and the three boys stood, turning to walk away from Veronica before she could ask anymore question.  
Veronica rolled her eyes and made her way to cheer practise.

Alice knocked at Betty's door, there was no reply as Betty lay asleep under her covers.

"Betty, its noon. It's time to wake up."

When Betty didn't reply, Alice made her way into the bedroom.

"Betty, get up." She tugged at the blanket that Betty had in a vice grip under her head. 

Betty just groaned in reply, pulling her blanket even higher.  
"I'm not asking again."

"Get out." Betty mumbled, her voice dry and croaky.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth?"

"Please just get out." Betty's eyes only opened for a second, but when she pushed the covers down ever so slightly, Alice would see the red staining them. Her face was blotchy and her nose was red.

Alice turned and said, "You're being dramatic Betty, come eat lunch."

Betty pulled the cover back up and tried to forget her mothers words.

 

It was another week before Veronica saw Betty.

She had called and text about 100 times and even tried to speak to Archie, Jughead and Kevin who had all told her nothing. They insisted that she "wait it out".  
They obviously didn't know Veronica lodge very well because she very much was not one for "waiting it out".

It was 10pm when Veronica quietly slipped on her shoes and coat and headed to the front door.  
She paused for a second, listening for her mother or father, when she heard nothing she opened it and snuck out.

It was a 20 minute walk from Veronica's  house to Betty's house, which have Veronica 20 minuets to figure out what the hell she was going to do once she got there.   
She couldn't use the front door, if there was any chance that Alice was awake -she'd be sent home and the back door was even more likely to wake everyone up.  
It wasn't until she was stood outside of the Cooper household that she remembered the tree that was situated perfectly outside of Betty's window.

Betty has told her a couple of times about how her and Polly used to use it to sneak in and out of the house.   
Veronica took a look at the tree and then her outfit.  She was definitely not dressed appropriately.

So she wished a silent goodbye to her expensive black skirt and reached up to grab the first branch.  
Despite never having climbed a tree before, she made it to the top pretty successfully, only catching the fabric of her skirt once. 

She looked into Betty's window and her heart sunk, there was no sign of Betty anywhere.

"Damn it." 

Just as she was about to turn and climb back down, the bathroom door opened and Betty walked out, dressed in pyjamas, hair wrapped in a towel.  
"Oh, thank god." Veronica mumbles as she inched forward, her weight now on the windowsill. 

She knocked as softly as she could, trying to best not to startle Betty. Of course she did anyway as the blonde nearly jumped three feet in the air, her head whipping around to where Veronica was kneeling awkwardly outside her window.  
"V?!" She exclaimed, but the glass in between them was muffling the sound.

Betty crosses the room and opened the window, stepping back so that Veronica could climb in.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica held a finger up to her mouth as if to signal that she was to be quiet but Betty just laughed.  
"My moms not here, she's away working on a report in green dale."

"Oh, that's good then." Veronica started, then realised, "Wait, so you're telling me that I risked my life and my perfectly good dress climbing a free that I didn't have too?"

Betty laughed again and moved to sit on the bed, "Not that I'm not thrilled to see you but why are you here?"

"You haven't been at school all week," She said, "I was worried about you."

Betty's mood seemed to drop, "I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't have the energy to go."

Veronica reaches over and sat her hand on Betty's knee, "Don't apologise, I'm just glad you're okay."

Betty smiled but nothing else was said as the two girls sat in silence.  
"Should we talk, you know about what happened on Saturday?" Betty asked, her voice quiet.  
"Only if you want to," Veronica replied.

"I don't really want to talk about anything right now." 

Veronica smiled and rubbed Betty's leg with the hand that was still sat on her knee, "then we don't have to talk."

Betty smiled back before taking a deep breath, "What if," she started, a nervous crack in her voice, "What if I wanted us to do something else?"  
"Something else, how?"

"Something like what we did on Saturday..." She suggested shyly, and Veronica couldn't help the smile that started to spread across her face.

"Then that's okay too."

Betty turned to Veronica and looked at her for a second, seemingly trying to evaluate if she was telling the truth or not, but laughing quietly and leaning in.  
Veronica met her in the middle as their lips joined once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
